The University of Hawaii Cancer Center (UHCC) is lead by an outstanding group of collaborative and highly interactive senior leaders, each of whom is dedicated to promoting the UHCC mission of discovering, developing and delivering new ways to improve the care of cancer patients in both Hawaii and the world. The Senior Leadership Team is comprised of the Cancer Center Director (Michele Carbone, MD, PhD), the Deputy Director (Marcus Tius, PhD), the Associate Director for Basic Science and Translational Research (David Ward, PhD), the Associate Director for Clinical Sciences and Translational Research (Brian Issell, MD), the Associate Director for Cancer Control and Population Sciences (Herbert Yu, MD, PhD) and the Interim Associate Director for Administration (Shreya Kanodia, PhD). Collectively, these leaders oversee all the Center's activities in basic science, translational research, prevention and control, epidemiology, clinical research and patient treatment, and the shared resources that support the research enterprise. The Senior Leadership Team is convinced that the recent formation of the Hawaii Cancer Consortium will markedly enhance UHCC's ability to conduct translational research, further expanding collaborative interactions between members of Cancer Center programs and clinicians/scientist from the Consortium Partners. Biweekly meetings between the four Associate Directors (Ward, Issell, Yu and Kanodia) take place to ensure forward momentum is maintained. The senior leadership meets at least weekly, either in senior leadership meetings or in executive committee meetings, to discuss issues that include strategic planning, program membership, new recruitment, space allocation, budgetary expenditures, community and media relationships as well as philanthropic and fundraising activities. Individual senior leaders also participate on recruitment search committees, faculty promotion committees. Shared Resource Oversight Committees, faculty mentoring activities and community outreach and education programs.